


Right Path

by zubateatscakes



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Implied Slash, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubateatscakes/pseuds/zubateatscakes
Summary: Frau has just received a grimoire and he's eager to try a new spell. Frau-centred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a try – I wanted to write something Frau-centred and had this plain idea and some free time. I hope it’s not too sluggish.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own 07-GHOST.**

   “Thanks,” Frau said as he took a parcel from the overly cheerful postman and walked back inside his cramped flat. He yawned loudly, eyelids still drooping drowsily, and lazily checked the time on his phone. Almost noon –  _what the heck?_ People who worked so early in the morning weren’t just urban legends, then, and they also couldn’t keep their perversion to themselves but had to woke him up at such an ungodly hour.

   He yawned again and scratched the back of his head with his hand, his blond hair moving slightly at his rough touch, and his leg with his bare foot. He could at least take a look at the package, since now he was already awake. He sighed and plodded into the cluttered kitchen where his beloved, faithful couch was waiting for him to slouch down idly and cosily. And oh gosh if he didn’t yearn for it from his wake-up to his falling asleep.

   His eyes involuntarily darted towards his table and shut out of fear. Too late – he’d already glimpsed a few porn magazines, some plastic litter and empty containers which ought to be disposed of since who knew when. Cleaning up had always been a bloodcurdling chore he’d never done willingly, so he wouldn’t start now, would he? He merely moved some rubbish aside to have some room to put any fresh, new trash before sitting on his old, worn-out couch.

   “Jio,” he read the sender’s name with a husky voice. “The old geezer?”

   Jio was his former teacher at the magic academy and a friend, though they hadn’t really kept in touch for months. Frau was a bit surprised. He curiously unwrapped the parcel and threw its yellowish paper on the table.

    _Happy Birthday_ – that was all that a whitish greeting card said. He hastily unlocked his phone to check the date and muttered, “Crap, I somehow forgot. I’ll thank him later.”

   He took the book under the message in his hands and looked at it thoroughly – it was a grimoire. A glint in his otherwise blasé blue eyes, he skimmed through the pages with an excitement he hadn’t felt in months, until a spell caught his attention – Right Path.

   His lips curled up into a slightly naughty smile as he carefully read the procedure and the formula without bothering too much with the footnotes because they’d probably only tell a bunch of historical stuff or things he’d already studied in school.

   He diligently copied the rune on a plastic flat surface he’d cut out from a clean disposable container. He muttered the enchantment with a low harmonious voice and specified his destination. “Lead me to a change in my life.”

   He dashed out of his flat as soon as he got dressed by jumping in and out of his wardrobe with any clothes that inexplicably stuck to him. He made sure he had the plastic piece in his pocket; he wouldn’t be able to test it otherwise, which would be bad – he wouldn't go out so early if there weren’t anything worth it.

   The sun was awfully shiny that day. He hadn’t seen a light that was so bright in… he himself didn’t know it any longer.

    _For the sake of magic experiments this and everything else_ , he thought as he slightly clenched his teeth. Now he only had to roam aimlessly like a lost sheep in the yummiest greenest meadows it could dream of.

   An hour, a couple of random trains, a few miles and a couple of lewd winks to just as many traffic lights later, he ended up in a park without anything new but a high dose of nonsense in his body. Nothing had happened yet – he might have made a mistake with the formula before. Maybe he should just go back and check the book. It was also true that he got bored easily and perhaps an hour wasn’t enough for the spell to work properly.

   He sighed and lighted a cigarette as soon as he sat down on a bench. He puffed and let his eyes wander aimlessly through the green area until a small slim bloke piqued his attention. Very young, brown hair, green eyes, homely clothes, nothing out of the ordinary. This was probably why he felt some kind of familiarity with him.  
Perhaps he was just mistaken when he involuntary thought he could be interesting. He stubbed out his cigarette and stood up.

   He would give the spell some more time.

***

   The second time he saw that bloke in the same day, Frau nicknamed him _The brat_ in his head, not because he’d been particularly impolite or annoying but just because he looked like one. And Frau was bored, which might be the only true reason behind it. They were on the train to Seele, the town he lived and worked in. It was just a coincidence, or rather it had to be one. Frau shook his head to cast the thought away.

   The sun was already setting, dyeing the sky with a reddish tint. It was getting dusk again. He looked out of the dirty window, black and green trees flashing before his eyes, and basked in that sight.

   A welter of dark spots and bearable light, an undefined mass of contrasting things that kept jumbling together without logic but with an astounding harmony – that was why he loved the twilight, but that was also why he hated it with all his might. It reminded him of his own life and soul – about to be seized by darkness.

   He looked away.

   The brat was sitting on the other side of the aisle, near the windows, and reading a mechanics textbook, which felt like a déjà vu. A college student, uh? Frau wouldn’t have guessed. Truth be told, that bloke didn’t look to young to attend one, from that distance, although he still resembled a teenager and was a shorty.

   He was kind of cute, though, which meant that Frau would gladly hit on him if the occasion arose.

   Frau drew a cigarette to his thin lips but stopped midway and put it back in the packet – no smoking on the train.

   It was already dark by the time the train arrived in Seele. Most workers had already gone home and were having dinner, probably alone or with their dear ones. Whether they were partners, pets or else, it wasn’t any of his business.

***

   He walked out of the pub he worked for, lit a cigarette and puffed nervously. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples to relax himself.

   He really shouldn’t smoke this much, he thought as he stubbed out his barely begun cigarette and threw it away.

   When he opened his eyes, he noticed the brat, still reading beside a lamppost on the other side of the street. Three times in a day was too much to be a coincidence, wasn’t it?

   “You, brat. What business do you have with me?” Frau asked as soon as he crossed the road and went behind the guy to snoop.

   Said brat only glanced at him for a couple of seconds and resumed reading, ignoring him. He really was a brat, after all.

   “Shorty?” Frau teased him innocently but was elbowed unkindly in response.

   The brat glowered at him. Right now, Frau was certain he had already seen that look somewhere before, but he couldn’t remember now as it was far away in an inaccessible corner of his mind.

   “You’re kind of cute, though, you know.”

   “Is this some sort of new sexual harassment technique? Because it’s so dumb and cliche I’ll die of boredom before you can successfully pick me up if so,” the brat snapped flatly.

   Frau chuckled and whispered playfully in his ears, winking slyly, “So you do men too. Thanks for the information.”

   “Teito, twenty-three, I live in Seele. The replies to your unasked questions,” the brat said, avoiding eye contact, with a slight, delicious blush on his face.

   “Frau, twenty-six,” Frau muttered and dropped a card on Teito’s book before waving his hands and leaving “I’m going. Here’s my number. Let’s hang out sometimes, shall we?”

   “Wait, Frau!” Teito exclaimed, “You really don’t remember me, do you?”

   “Should I?” Frau asked, a quizzical look on his face. It was true that he felt something was missing in his life after the incident a few months before, at the academy, when he lost some of his memories.

   “I’ll make you remember sooner or later,” Teito promised, his gaze locked with the older man’s, and tapped on his phone. Frau picked up his own one and answered as soon as it started ringing. The number was already registered, though he was certain he didn’t know anyone with the name. He’d never looked through his address book.  
“A coffee, now. My treat. You in for it?”

   “I’m in, but I’m paying,” Frau replied, his eyes wide open, and hung up before going back to Teito’s side. “Lead the way.”

   A change, uh? He guessed that that spell really worked in the end. He was so excited he'd become hard even down there. He definitely needed to thank Jio later, he mentally noted as they walked away.

 


End file.
